colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Oobastis
Oobastis was an illithid who served Dulshoon as an infiltrator and spy in the dwarven court of Eriabourne. He wore the guise of Queen Dagny Windbeard and warped the minds of many of the court to protect his schemes. History and Personality Oobastis' past is almost entirely unknown due to the mind flayer's secretive nature. It's likely that the illithid had a partnership of some kind with Blygdagg, another illithid who had similarly infiltrated the kuo-toa settlement of Aava Zuiblix. Oobastis used the kuo-toa to kidnap the real Dagny as he replaced her in court. It's unknown if he also had a partnership with the spiderfolk slaver Tirix. Oobastis was cruel and deceitful by nature. Skills and Powers Oobastis was a highly intelligent manipulator and infiltrator, skilled in the arts of stealth, combat and espionage. He wielded daggers with his tentacles and inflicted grievous wounds on Volinda Duffheim. His psionic abilities also allowed him to dominate much of the court, including King Keldar Windbeard, General Gorick Windbeard, Captain Ulfgaar Dourbeard, Prince Sigor Windbeard, and Princess Kelda Windbeard. Many of his powers remain unknown due to the speed with which he was dispatched. In the Campaign The Bloodsworn first heard about the mind flayer Oobastis from Jazid at Laisha's feast in Rosewood Hall. Jazid told them that he believed Oobastis had dug himself into the administration of the Ruby Reaches, where he was shipping starglass procured from the mines to his allies elsewhere. During later discussion with Viktor Thunderfoot, the Bloodsworn advised the ambassador that they believed that there was an illithid in their court. Viktor advised that he could request an audience with the King to discover the infiltrator. When Azuk, Salazar and Keldin arrived, it became apparent after discussion with Volinda Duffheim and her grand-daughter Nelly that something was wrong in Ironhearth Hall. They investigated the disappearance of guards in the sewers near the Starglass Mines and learned that some starglass had been stolen, and they returned to the castle to discuss this. Volinda used protective magic on Daskore Wolfsbane, VIktor Thunderfoot, Dorin Lowboot and Nigby Knotstone to protect them from Oobastis' influence, and they advanced on the Throne Room, where Oobastis had sealed the royal family inside with the youngest princess Kelda serving as a sentry. During the fight, despite Dorin becoming dominated once more, Volinda's spells started to take effect and Oobastis broke his disguise as Queen Dagny to try and finish the archbishop off. However, this was the moment Salazar was waiting for, and he let fly with an arrow of Illithid slaying, purchased from Gjotric's Adventuring Gear in Ilvaska. Oobastis was instantly destroyed when struck by the arrow. Legacy Oobastis' role in Dulshoon's team seems to have been focused on shipping starglass to Squidface through his merchant contacts in Eriabourne. He also sent at least one slave into the Underdark, though whether this was linked to a larger project is still unknown. Any other schemes Oobastis may have had remain mysterious to the Bloodsworn. Category:Mind Flayers